Surface Enhanced Raman Spectroscopy (SERS) is a surface-sensitive technique that enhances Raman scattering by molecules adsorbed on rough metal surfaces or nanostructures.
The same part numbers designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures. The figures are not necessarily to scale.